


偏执

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 拉郎好香
Kudos: 1





	偏执

阿德拉死前最后的记忆，是菲欧娜凛冽的目光，坚毅得冷酷，与自己相仿。   
直到在痛楚中复苏过来，她还在计算当时胜利的概率。她的衣服上还有斑驳的血迹，别人的、自己的，当然也有菲欧娜的。刚活过来的尸体堆闹哄哄的，过于恼火的人急于复仇，但马上又因为被明治的枪械抵住脑袋而噤声。强光灯很刺眼，她扶正眼镜便起身离去。   
对于失败——她比谁都要愤怒。 每一次失败的滋味都将成为贯穿她一生的苦涩，轻而易举地烧毁还没来得及生根发芽的成功的瓜苗，决定性到前功尽弃的地步。  
但她不会被恼怒击昏头脑，她在心里机械地记录对手的破绽和缺点，盘筹着下一次的大开杀戒。   
月光照得观察署的围墙绿绿的，菲欧娜就靠在那里，面无神情。   
阿德拉当作没看到，径直往她的卧室走。  
不得不承认的是她并不习惯以并非对立的身份与人类打交道，没有了游戏的规则，与人交谈会令她不知如何做反应，她所有的精神都留给了斗争，于是平日只剩迟钝。   
尽管装作看不见，并且加快了脚步，她还是能听到菲欧娜向她走来的脚步声，但却丝毫没有要停下的意思，因为她实在清楚面对曾经击溃自己的对象更多时候她会像一只咬着死敌不放的野狗，与其松口说多一句话，倒不如开启下一轮的厮杀。   
但柔软阻止了她，菲欧娜柔软的手把她的手掌攥紧又慢慢翻平。  
于是她不得已看了少女一眼，应该透露着烦躁。   
“我把今天割断的发绳给你补好了。”   
她的手挪开，露出了被缝补得有些撇脚的发绳，针线的颜色选得稍微淡了一些，路径不规则，有大小不一的口子。 阿德拉不知做何回应，只好笑笑。   
但与此相反，菲欧娜的脸上既无满意也无不满，反倒是走在了阿德拉前头，留给她直挺的脊背。   
观察署有公共的淋浴房，但阿德拉更喜欢在自己的卫浴里泡澡。她把脏兮兮的外套浸泡在消毒水里，最后换了根新的发绳。 

阿德拉的头脑里有每一位对手的档案。在她的印象里，菲欧娜胜利的次数并不多，尽管在她平均分为七十的评估中得到了百分之八十五的分数。   
她明明比大多数女子有力敏捷，一技之长也派得上用场，但在战场上阿德拉更多时见到的是她的尸体。眼睛硬是瞪出没想到的意味，但没有绝望与恐惧，有时脸朝下，有时被野狗撕扯着头发，有时被打垮她的敌人搜刮着食材。   
后来她发现原因在于欧菲娜对战斗的偏执近乎她于胜利。   
有一回起点挨得近，沉得住气的阿德拉在暗处看着一开局就打起来的欧菲娜和日本高中生，高中生还没有捡到武器，只急于逃跑，欧菲娜便停下来，任由他去往变强的路上。但当有备而来的女猎人被战斗的声音吸引过来，她明显处于弱势也不见退缩，倒是像嗜血的蝙蝠杀红了眼，剑被折了她就捡起树枝，丝毫没有逃跑的意思。   
阿德拉没有看下去，她打从心里反对欧菲娜这种勇往无前。   
之所以今天的欧菲娜能够活到最后一轮，估计是其他阴险者与好战者相互残杀，她正好错过了一场场可能会害死固执的她的鏖战。欧菲娜一贯地光明磊落并且讲究击剑精神，到最后广播剩下两位幸存者时，她并不急于到处翻找，把血亏的对手送入死地。反而是阿德拉挣脱了几次她都没有追上来。   
最终只剩下一块区域避无可避的时候，阿德拉的巨锤居然敲不碎菲欧娜的叉戟——她的速度太快了。阿德拉不是天生的斗士，但学习能力很强，几周下来武器已经是得有模有样，但终究是比不过以武斗为日常的菲欧娜，她的重锤被打落，于是迅速地掏出领巾去勒菲欧娜的脖子，却没有料到菲欧娜身体柔韧度惊人，反手一转，用叉戟刺穿了阿德拉。尽管不情愿失败，但失血让阿德拉的手渐失力气，菲欧娜扯开勒紧脖子的凶器，转过身来用力地将叉戟插得更深。 这是她第一次输给菲欧娜。 

和几位中国人打完麻将已经接近午夜一点半，走廊上的灯已经灭了，阿德拉只好凭着感觉走。   
然而在还有三个房间的时候，很不幸，她踢碎了什么——应该是那个戴棒球帽的人新养的盆栽。  
她在幽暗中屏息凝气了三秒钟，并没有等到住客的抱怨声，这才慢吞吞地准备去把碎片捡到一边。 但手指触到第三块碎片的一刻，一道暖暖的光照亮了地面上的碎片，她被吓了一跳，手一顿就刺伤了。  
穿着运动背心的菲欧娜从亮光中探出头来，疑惑地盯着摸黑的阿德拉。   
阿德拉用嘴型传达了“对不起”，只见菲欧娜把门张得更开，走出房间用脚把碎片胡乱地踢回威廉的房门前，居然意外的整齐，密密地贴在了门缝上。她努努嘴，示意阿德拉进她的房间。   
“抱歉，”阿德拉接过棉签和酒精：“我的意思是，谢谢。”   
“没关系，我还没睡着。”少了战斗时的那份透亮，菲欧娜的声音有一点沙哑。   
睡不着？阿德拉疑惑道：“因为第一次胜利？”说出来以后又意识到这话有点笑话人的意思，但又不知道说什么圆场。   
菲欧娜把门合上，淡淡地说：“你真的很在乎胜负。”她替阿德拉裹好绷带：“不过也没有人不希望获胜。”   
确实，人人都希望获胜，但是很少人会像阿德拉这么执着于每一场胜负，广播里经常有消极游戏的人被处决。不像那些想要逃避的人，相反，阿德拉近乎沉迷这场杀戮游戏，尽管不是国际象棋，但她可以无穷无尽地洗盘重来，这一点是很多一次性定胜负的游戏不可比拟的，况且她的胜率目前并不高，这个游戏的挑战性还存在。   
“所以今天的胜利让你上瘾了？你以后还会硬碰硬吗？”阿德拉推问。   
菲欧娜却只是摇摇头，不知道是在否定什么，然后道了晚安。 

第二天下雨了，阿德拉撑起厚重的雨伞，看着地上刚断气没多久的菲欧娜叹气。   
真是令人操心的胜负观。 

END


End file.
